Non-invasive hearing technologies have inherent problems, including occlusion, feedback, and low satisfaction rates with sound quality and aesthetics. Middle ear implants and cochlear implants can provide acceptable sound quality. However, drawbacks of these types of devices include high cost and the requirement for invasive surgery.